fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers (Season 1)
The first season of Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers first aired on Disney XD from August 25, 2012 to May 20, 2013. Sypnosis Long ago, the ancient wizard Theodore Battled the evil witch Lady Xanthia. After many years he managed to defeat her using five magical power coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on the Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Xanthia trapped Theodore in a time warp. 10,000 years later, Xanthia and her minions have escaped their prison and are out to conquer Earth. Theodore, desperate to stop her, has his assistant TraiBot recruit five "teenagers with attitude": Reese, Kelly, Lizzie, Seamus, and Baron. Granted the powers of prehistoric animals in the form of Power Coins, they become the Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. After several losing battles, Xanthia captures a newcomer to Carson named William Robinson and brainwashes him to become her Evil Green Ranger. Though William inflicts repeated and crushing defeats to the Rangers, they are ultimately able to wrest control of his mind away from Xanthia, and he joins the team as the sixth Myth Ranger. His first stint with the Rangers would be short lived, however, when Xanthia creates a mystical green candle to strip William of his powers and return them to her control. William elects to give what little remains of his powers to Reese in order to keep them away from Xanthia. The Rangers continue to battle Xanthia’s increasingly evil schemes, and William is later brought back to their side (albeit in limited capability) when Theodore is able to infuse his Power Coin with his own ancient power. However, Xanthia’s presence only invites even more trouble... Characters Rangers Allies *'Theodore' - The Myth Ranger's mentor & owner of the "camp". *'HOLOCONE' - A holographic computer who's in charge of controlling all the technology in the camp. *'TraiBot' - A robot that the Myth Rangers use for training. *'Time-Bot' - A small robot that is capable of telling time. *'Izzy' - A mysterious creature that popped out of Reese's forehead. *'Mochi' *'Earth Titans' **'Ignis' - The Earth Titan of Fire. **'Mundus' - The Earth Titan of Nature. **'Lympha' - The Earth Titan of Water. **'Fulgur' - The Earth Titan of Lightning. **'Caeli' - The Earth Titan of Air. *'Principal Meyers' - The principal of St. Hugo High. *'Bonnie' - Baron's older & irritating sister who often annoys the Myth Rangers. *'Farkas Bulkmeier' - A student who lives in the enchanted forest near the camp. *'Minnu' - A dragon-like fairy who has the ability to grant wishes. *'Ginkgo' - A 3000-year-old tree spirit who lives in the enchanted forest. *'Acorni' - A small young fairy that resembles an acorn; he's Ginkgo's assistant. *'Iron Weasel' - The rock band from the show I'm In The Band. **'Tripp Campbell' - The lead guitarist of Iron Weasel. **'Derek Jupiter' - The lead singer of Iron Weasel. **'Ash' - The drum player of Iron Weasel. **'Burger Pitt' - The bass guitarist of Iron Weasel. *Wallace and Gromit - The pair of inventors from Wallace and Gromit. *'Boomer & Boz' - The kings of Kinkow from the show Pair of Kings. *'Mason Makoola' - The Royal Advisor of King Boomer & King Boz. *'Mikayla Makoola' - Mason's daughter who assists the kings. *'Wasabi Warriors' - The band of martial artists from the show Kickin' It. **'Jack' **'Milton' **'Jerry' **'Kim' **'Eddie' **'Rudy' **'Bobby Wasabi' ***'Seven Ninja' *'Adam Young' - The young science teacher at Finnegan High School. *'Echo Zizzleswift' - A student at Finnegan High & Adam's love interest. *'Derby' - A student at Finnegan High & Adam's best friend. *'Jordan 'Slab' Slabinski' - The school bully at Finnegan High. *'Ivy Young' - Adam's sister & a student at Finnegan High. *'Principal Tater' - The principal of Finnegan High. *'Dang' - The janitor of Finnegan High. *'Ms. Byrne' - The clueless history teacher at Finnegan High. *'Lab Rats' **'Chase Davenport' - The youngest & leader of the Lab Rats; he has super intelligence, can create force fields, etc. **'Adam Davenport' - The oldest of the Lab Rats; he has super strength, laser vision, & can shoot plasma grenades. **'Bree Davenport' - The middle & only female of the Lab Rats; she has super speed & can jump insanely high. Hint that she has a crush on Baron. *'Leo Francis Davenport' - The stepson of Donald Davenport & brother figure of the Lab Rats. *'Donald "Big D" Davenport' - The stepfather of Leo & father figure/creator of the Lab Rats. He & Theodore are good friends & he often supports him by giving him some of his inventions. *'Eddy' - The Davenports' smart-house computer. *'Tasha Davenport' - The mother of Leo & wife of Donald. *'Gem Warriors' - The very first generation of the Myth Rangers; only appear in the movie. *'Tori Vega' - A singer & student at Hollywood Arts. *'Andre Harris' - Tori's best friend & an aspiring musician. *'Robbie Shapiro' - One of Tori's friends & a skilled ventriloquist. *'Rex Powers' - Robbie's puppet & best pal. *'Jade West' - Tori's rival & sort-of-friend at Hollywood Arts. *'Cat Valentine' - One of Tori's strangest friends from Hollywood Arts. *'Beck Oliver' - Jade's boyfriend who is extremely attractive. *'Trina Vega' - Tori's older sister. *'Mr. Sikowitz' - Tori's drama teacher at Hollywood Arts. Villains Villains *'Lord Geric' - The main antagonist who's trying to take over Planet Earth. *'Lady Xanthia '- Lord Geric's wife & the daughter of Professor Grooor. *'Jimmy' - Geric's nephew who often serves him by creating monsters. *'Jizo & Jozac' - Geric's mighty (but sometimes bumbling) armored soldiers. *'Hootacaw' - A talking owl/parrot who serves as Geric's advisor. *'Zara the Beast Tamer' *'Captain Jack Shadow' *'General Baifeng' *'Dark Flower Ninjas' *'Tuxedos' - Geric's tuxedo-wearing footsoldiers. *'Lord Oniro' - An evil highlord; Geric offered Oniro to join his army, but Oniro refuses, saying that he works alone. *'Alco-Hogs '- A band of alchoholic androids. *'Blue Ghouls' - Oniro's footsoldiers. *'Professor Grooor' - Geric's professor from Vochragorts Academy. *'General Rapiel' - Geric's sarcastic cousin. *Stinger - General Rapiel's pet bee. *'Chaotic Overlords' - The movie's antagonists. *'Horned God Trio' - Oniro's ancestors & main antagonists in the second movie. *'Terradox' - The main antagonist in the third movie. *'Monsters' Minor Villains *'Charles "Chucky" Albertson/Chucky the Walrus' *'Lanny/Azima' - The evil cousin of King Boomer & King Boz of Kinkow. He disguises himself as the evil spirit Azima in order to scare Boomer & Boz off the island so he can become king. *'Black Dragons' - The Wasabi Warriors' rival team. *'Marcus' - The son of Davenport's archenemy &, in reality, the biological brother of Adam, Bree, & Chase. Although he doesn't appear in the series, he is mentioned in "Rangers vs. Rats" by Leo, who thinks that Marcus, not Geric, is the one responsible for inserting corrupt computer chips into the bionic teens' systems. *'Edna Arsenal :Main Article: Arsenal in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers *'Myth Morpher' - The Myth Ranger's morphers. They're similar to the Power Rangers' Power Morphers, except they hold the Myth Gems. *'Wrist Communicator' - Special communicators (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) that the rangers use to contact each other. Weapons *'Myth Blaster' - A laser gun that formed when the two sidearms combine. **'Myth Blade' - A sword that each ranger carries. **'Myth Dagger' - A dagger that each ranger carries. *'Myth Javelin' - A red staff that each ranger carries. Each ranger has an individual blade that can be attached to their Myth Javelin. They can also magically transform into their own distinct individual weapons. **'Dragon Sabers' - The Red Myth Ranger's main weapon, a pair of long swords. **'Lion Sceptor' - The Green Myth Ranger's main weapon, a staff. **'Unicorn Nunchucks' - The Blue Myth Ranger's main weapon, a pair of nunchucks. **'Griffin Whip' - The Yellow Myth Ranger's main weapon, a whip. **'Fire Spear' - The Pink Myth Ranger's main weapon, a spear. *'Dragon Wheel' - A circular bladed weapon that each ranger carries. Vehicles *'Stallion Cycle' - The Myth Rangers' main vehicles. *'CHEETIGER' - A 4WD vehicle designed after a cheetah/tiger. Zords *'Thunder Megazord' - The main megazord. **'Red Dragon Thunderzord' - The Red Myth Ranger's zord, can transform into Warrior Mode. **'Lion Thunderzord' - The Black Myth Ranger's zord. **'Unicorn Thunderzord' - The Blue Myth Ranger's zord. **'Griffin Thunderzord' - The Yellow Myth Ranger's zord. **'Firebird Thunderzord' - The Pink Myth Ranger's zord. **'Green Dragonzord' - The Green Ranger’s zord. Episodes *The Chosen Ones *Training & Weaponry *Myth Rangers Hit The Road *Let's Have A Ball *When Are Veggies Not So Green? *Better Bodyweight for Baron *Burkle *Myth Rangers Rock You! *The Rangers of Kinkow *Clash of the Warriors *Happy Birthday, Seamus *Mr. Mythic *Rangers vs. Rats *Myth Rangers vs. Alien Invaders *Baron's Pot *The Truth Will Break You Free *The Herocrypha *LARP: Live Action Ranger Power *The Case of the Cannibalic Lunch Lady *War Games *Bye-Bye Robo Birdie *Out of Reese's Head *It Takes Three Kings *Green With Evil *You Got the Umbrella? *Myth Rangers vs. Psycho *Volleyball Season *The Green Candle *Unarmed & Dangerous *Myth Rangers: Lost In Tokyo *Geric's Monster Mash *A Merry Mythical Christmas *Happy New Year Rangers *Doomsday *Xanthia’s Seed of Evil *A Pig Surprise *Had Some Fishy *Lions and Blizzards *Crystal of Nightmares *To Flea or Not to Flee *Reign of the Jellyfish *Plague of the Mantis *Return of an Old Friend, Part I *Return of an Old Friend, Part II *Grumble Bee *Two Heads are Better than One *Fowl Play *Trick or Treat *Second Chance *Basketball Season *Cheerleading Practice *Football Season *Myth Mutants *An Oyster Stew See also *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Myth Rangers 1